


Blackmail

by 99Blackpanther99



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Belts, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99Blackpanther99/pseuds/99Blackpanther99
Summary: This is the missing 'scene' from Chapter 31 of 'It could be a lot of fun or a great big disaster'. You don't have to have read the story but this is going to seem rather abusive if you haven't. *This is from Severus' pov. not sure why I chose to do that, I just did :-)*Harry comes to Severus with explicit photgraphs of him from a drunken night years ago. He promises to return them on one condition, that he can use Severus for one night, in any way he deems fit.





	Blackmail

Severus was sitting alone in his living room, perusing a potion’s journal, when his floo flared to life to indicate a call. He frowned to himself; who would be calling him at this time on a Saturday night? Rising from his chair, he walked over, kneeling down to answer it. The head that sprang into being, within the flames, was certainly not someone he had expected.

“Potter?”, he asked, with only a light sting to his words, “To what do I owe this unexpected interruption to my evening?”, he sneered.

The other man stared at him for a moment with a blank expression on his face, but there was a glint of something in his eyes. “I need to discuss something with you. Can I come through?”, he asked without tone.

Severus was confused, what could he possibly have to talk to him about? Something told him that he needed to remain wary, but it was Harry Potter, it wasn’t like he was going to be a threat to him. Annoying maybe, but certainly not a threat. Shrugging, he consented, and a few moments later the younger man stepped through. Severus couldn’t stop himself admiring the other man. He had certainly grown into his looks over the last couple of years, and the regular flying meant that his body was firm, and slightly muscular. He also now wasn’t that much shorter than himself, and overall, he had to admit the other man was a nice package.

Harry simply gazed at him, until Severus, irritated, was forced to speak. “Well?”, he snapped, “Get on with it, I don’t have all evening”. Technically that was a lie, but the younger wizard didn’t need to know that. The other man smirked, but there was a darkness to it that almost made Severus shiver. Harry lifted up his arm, and handed Severus the envelope he had been carrying. Frowning, he took it, and slid open the sealed flap. The moment he saw what was inside his stomach dropped. He felt physically shaken, and a little nauseas, “Where did you get these?”, he demanded.

“You know”, Harry stated breezily, “It was rather easy”, he paused, gazing at Severus, his eyes boring holes into him, “and don’t think about destroying them, they are only copies. I have the originals in a nice safe place that you will never find”, he finished the sentence by smirking darkly, and there was a clear warning in his tone that there was more to come. Severus shivered internally, and despite his anger, there was something about the way that the other man was looking at him that made his insides squirm. Severus looked back down at the photographs of himself, and couldn’t believe that for all his wariness he was now in this mess. The photographs were of him in various trussed up poses, that were both incredibly exposing and lewd. He really thought he had managed to destroy the originals from that stupid drunken night years ago, but clearly, he hadn’t.

“What do you want?”, he snapped, trying to project an air of confidence, and not display that he was terrified out of his mind right now.

Harry walked into the room and sat down, gazing up at the Potion’s Master. Severus simply stood staring, unsure what to do next. “Kneel for me”, Harry commanded, and it was clear from the tone of his voice that it was not a request.

“I certainly will not”, he spat back, feeling the rage begin to overtake him, “Who the hell do you think you are?”

Harry smirked nastily, “I think I am the man who has the originals of those photos, so if you decide not to kneel, well I shall simply leave and you can suffer the consequences of your decision”, he shrugged, making it clear that it was up to Severus.

Severus evaluated him for a few moments, and it was clear from the set of the other man’s jaw, that it was not an idle threat. There was something different about the younger man. He’d never seen him so confident, nor so dark. Severus suddenly knew that he wasn’t going to get out of this night completely unscathed, and he had to decide now how he was going to play this. He decided he needed to at least find out the other man’s terms, so he could make an informed decision. He’d knelt for worse men than Potter, and it was simply a necessity of getting this ridiculous night over with.

He began to kneel, his entire body filled with rage, when Harry interrupted him, “Don’t even think about it”.

Severus looked at him confused, and realised the other man was pointing at the space next to his feet. “I am not something to be ordered around on your whim”, he barked, but moved forward and slid to his knees.

“Tonight, you will be”, Harry returned, his voice filled with amusement, that made Severus want to slap him. He stated at the younger man with hard eyes, and his stomach revolted when he brought his hand up to run it down his cheek.

Severus pulled away in disgust. “Do not touch me, unless you want to see exactly what I can do to you”, he snapped dangerously.

Harry smiled down at him as if he was nothing more than a child who was being difficult. “Go ahead Severus”, Harry stated, in a tone that seemed as if he was talking to an idiot, “But you shall have to kill me, because as soon as you are finished I will make your life hell. Do you really want to chance it?”. Severus said nothing, he knew that if he did lay a hand on the golden boy, then it would be his word against Potter’s, and he knew who would come out on top. Harry smirked, realising he had won, “I knew if I spelled it out, you would finally get there”, he stated condescendingly.

Severus simply glared at him, trying desperately not to blush. As much as he hated this situation, and the man sitting in front of him, his cock seemed to be having other ideas. He was growing hard, and his robes would cover it only for so long. “I shall repeat again, what do you want?”

“Where are your manners Severus?”, he smirked, before shaking his head as if indulging him, “Very well, these are my terms. I will return the originals to you on one condition”, he paused, smirking menacingly, “that I may use you in any way I see fit this evening”.

Severus’ stomach dropped. He was being blackmailed into sex? “What the hell Potter?”, he snapped, but the other man did not deign to answer. Severus smirked, trying to cover his anxiety, and buy himself some time whilst he thought of a way out of this, “I didn’t take you for having to blackmail your way into having sex. Not such a hit with the guys then?”.

The younger man didn’t even remotely seem rattled, which only served to increase his own nerves, “O, this isn’t about sex, Severus, this is simply about possession. The rules are simple, you will take what I give you, you will obey me, you will not seriously attempt to fight back, and you will not attempt to harm me. In exchange, I will use you and I will hurt you”.

“You cannot seriously believe I will agree to this?”, Severus replied. His voice was strong, but inside he was terrified. At the moment Potter appeared formidable, and it was clear even from this short interaction, that if he were to agree, the other man would certainly not be gentle with him.

Harry shrugged and looked at his nails as if bored, “It is up to you. I am rather bored with this all now, so you have exactly one minute to decide”, he said, yawning.

“What are you going to do if I don’t agree?”, Severus stated desperately.

“I will put them everywhere.”. He paused for a moment as if contemplating, “I wonder if your reputation will be damaged? Do you think people would still fear you?”, he smirked, “Thirty seconds”, he warned.

Severus clenched his fists, there was no way he could allow those photographs to get out. He would be ruined. He probably wouldn’t be able to teach again, and he’d never be taken seriously as a Potion’s Master. How would he ever look his colleagues in the face again? “Fine”, he snapped, “I agree to your conditions”.

“I agree to your conditions what?”, the other man asked, his voice making it clear that Severus better answer.

“You can do what you want to me, but if you think that I am going to be respectful about it, you are delusional”, he snapped.

Harry bared his teeth in a wolfish grin, “Very well, here are my additional terms. Every time you are disrespectful, I will impose a penalty”.

Severus swallowed, no longer fully able to hide his nerves. Harry had a way of getting under his skin that no person had done before, “What kind of penalty?”, he asked with trepidation.

The younger wizard chuckled, “Well, I was thinking”, he mused, “that since you seem to be acting very disobedient at the moment, and the only way to really deal with disobedience is with a spanking, then that shall be my penalty”.

Severus reeled back, “What is your problem?”, he barked. Despite his demeanour he was more disturbed by the fact that his cock seemed to be very interested in that idea.

Harry smirked knowingly, deliberately glancing downwards to let him know he was not fooled. “So, Mr Snape, let’s try this again. I agree to your condition what?”.

The Potion’s Master bared his teeth, “I agree to your conditions, Sir”, he returned, his voice dripping with disdain.

“Good boy”, Potter replied, leaning forward, and patting him gently on the cheek, “You do know how to be obedient then”. If Severus didn’t know what was truly at stake, he would have choked the other man to death by now. “Well, let’s get started, shall we? We have a lot to do. Let’s see if you can use that mouth for anything other than sniping. Suck me”, he demanded.

Severus looked at him with disgust and then yelped in pain. Harry had grabbed the back of his hair and was now pulling his head back painfully. He brought his face close to the potion’s master, “When I give you an order Severus”, he replied, his voice dangerous, “You obey it. You do not look at me with disgust”.

Severus stared up at him in shock. He hadn’t expected that. He knew he shouldn’t be, and he was truly disgusted with himself, but he was turned on by the forcefulness in the other man’s voice. He swallowed, and nodded as best he could whilst his hair was in a vice grip. Without warning, the other man’s lips had clamped down onto his. They were warm and soft, but the kiss certainly was not. It was demanding and forceful, and without conscious thought Severus returned it eagerly, before suddenly coming to his senses and pulling back horrified.

The other man smirked triumphantly at him, “Oh, don’t even pretend to be disgusted by it. I can see how much you want me”, he brought his eyes down to stare at the growing bulge in Severus’ trousers. The Potion’s Master knew he was blushing, as he felt the shame creep up inside him. It was one thing to consent to this, but quite another to allow the other man to know that part of him was secretly, or not so secretly now, turned on.

“Now”, the younger man stated conversationally, “I’m pretty sure I gave you an order”. He leaned back on the couch, as if he owned the place, as he stared down at the Potion’s Master. Forcing himself to relax, Severus reminded himself it was only one night. He just needed to get through a few hours, and things would go back to normal. He leaned forward, and pulled down his zipper, before pulling out his semi-erect cock. He couldn’t stop his hands shivering slightly, but whether that was from fear or arousal he wasn’t quite sure. “Make me enjoy this Severus. You never know how my mood for the rest of the evening might be effected by your performance here”.

Severus sighed internally, but leaned forward and began pleasuring the other man. He decided he would take Harry’s advice and he made sure to put effort into making it enjoyable. He ran his tongue along the underside of his rather large cock, wetting it, before swirling it around the rest of it. He brought his tongue back to the head and began massaging it with his lips. The man above him groaned, and he could feel him bring his hand down and begin running it through his hair. He worked his lips down the shaft, using his tongue and mouth to massage it. Harry began pulling at his hair, giving little bursts of mild pain, and Severus couldn’t stop himself from moaning slightly. From subtle gestures Harry had made, it was clear that he was a Dominant. He knew how to push Severus’ buttons, and Severus’ submission was responding to him without thought. Here he was, on his knees in front of a powerful man, who was controlling his every action, and with his cock in his mouth. His submission was on fire and, he couldn’t help being turned on. It was humiliating, and he desperately wanted it to stop. Deciding that the quickest way was to make the other man come, he prepared himself to deep throat him.

He took the other man deep into him, and Harry groaned with desperation. Severus couldn’t help his stomach fluttering, knowing that he was bringing him such pleasure. Harry was gorgeous and powerful, and he almost wanted to be good for him. The younger wizard grasped the back of his head, pushing him further down onto his cock, overpowering him completely. Severus moaned deep, and Harry began panting, his cock jerking in his throat. He let go of Severus’ head, allowing him to pull off for a brief second to catch his breath, and then Severus engulfed his cock again. Harry shouted and let go, pulling at his hair painfully as he came deep in his throat. Severus pleasured him until he was lying spent, and then he cleaned him with his tongue, figuring that he would do it before he was ordered to. He at least wanted to retain some level of control.

He pulled back and glared at the other man for good measure, but that only caused him to chuckle. How anyone could look so in control with their cock hanging out Severus would never know. “So, you can be obedient then?”, Harry asked rhetorically, “Mmm, you were just made to be on your knees with your mouth around a cock, weren’t you?”. Severus bared his teeth but didn’t answer, and he was desperately hoping he wasn’t blushing, because he was definitely aroused at being spoken to in such a manner. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed Severus. I think you’d make a good cock sucker. On your knees is where you belong, isn’t it?”.

“Fuck you”, Severus responded, having misplaced his ability to be eloquent.

Harry merely chucked, “No actually, I think we have already established that it is I that going to be fucking you”, he responded. He patted his head as if he was merely a dog, “It’s ok, I wouldn’t expect you to remember that, you obviously seem to have lost your intelligence this evening”. Severus wanted to kill him in that moment. He wanted to get up and stamp on his head. But at the same time, he wanted the other man to bend him over and take him hard, and it was messing with his head. He opted for simply not replying, and glaring with hard eyes instead. Harry smiled almost benignly at him, “I have been wanting for a while to try some rope bondage, and I think you will make the perfect test subject”,

“You want to incapacitate me?”, he asked, his nerves increasing again.

The other man nodded, grabbing his chin in an almost painful grip, and staring at him meaningfully, “Don’t worry little one, I said I would hurt you, but I promise not to harm you. I will never leave you, and I will make sure you are safe. I would prefer this to be non-negotiable”, he replied, but there was a hint of something in his eye. For some reason Severus trusted that he would not harm him. He knew that he needed to keep the other man happy if he was to get the pictures back. He nodded, and it appeared as if Harry was almost smiling.

The younger man let go of his chin, and leaned back, “Now, strip for me”, he commanded, his voice firm.

The Potion’s Master had known this was coming but it didn’t make it any easier. He squared his shoulders and stood. He began pulling off his robe, but was interrupted before he could really begin. “I want you to look at me while you do”, he said and he was almost gentle in it, as if he was trying to put Severus at ease. The elder man huffed but obeyed, and removed his robe, allowing it to fall to the ground. He began on his shirt, and he saw the younger man’s eyes flash with desire, and impossibly he was beginning to get hard again. By the time that his shirt was completely off and pooling at his feet, Harry was staring at him with hunger, as if he had never seen anything that he desired more. Severus’ stomach swirled, and he had to consciously remember that he was supposed to hate the younger man. He glared at him for good measure. Taking a breath, he removed his trousers without thought, along with his socks, and grasped all of the clothes, placing them on a chair at the side of the room, before coming back to stand in front of him, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Harry smirked at the display which only annoyed him more. “I am pretty sure that strip, does not mean remove everything except your boxers”, he stated, sounding amused.

“Why are you doing this?”, he snapped, “What could I possibly have that you can’t get from somewhere else?”.

“Oh, I could get it anywhere. Usually do in fact”, he replied offhandedly, “I have a partner at home whom I adore, and I know he would do anything for me”. For some reason that only served to make him jealous. He didn’t want the other man to have someone else. He jerked internally, he definitely shouldn’t be thinking like that. “But see, I want to hurt you and subjugate you, and that isn’t exactly something that I particularly want to go around advertising. Can you imagine what people would say if they found out the boy who lived wanted that?”, he chuckled, “This way I can do what I want to you, and I know you will never tell, even when you get your pictures back, because I know that you are far too proud to admit that Harry Potter had you on your knees begging for his cock”, his eyes flashed darkly, “and I will have you begging”, he promised. Severus’ mouth had gone dry. He wished he could deny it, but he’d never tell anyone about this, it would be far too humiliating. “Now, I want you to apologise nicely for keeping me waiting, and then I want you to strip completely, because if you don’t…well…my patience is starting to wear rather thin, and I might have to impose a penalty, because I would have to say that your respect is definitely lacking”.

Severus’ jaw clenched involuntarily, and he had to force himself to respond, “I apologise for keeping you waiting, Sir”, he replied disdainfully.

Before he knew what was happening, Harry was out of his seat. He’d grasped the back of his neck and pushed him until he was up against the wall. “Hands on the wall and do not move”, Harry stated dangerously, and Severus couldn’t even if he had wanted to. His legs were locked in place. He wished he could have said it was because of fear, and a small part of it was, but mostly it was arousal. He was seriously turned on by the domineering nature of the younger man, and the way he was now effectively putting him in his place. Before he really had a chance to process what was happening, his backside was seared with a streak of pain. He bounced on his toes, and whipped his head round to see that the younger man had removed his belt and had whacked him hard across the backside. Severus couldn’t stop himself groaning with arousal, as he voluntarily stood against the wall so the younger man could whip him with his belt. He knew he could just walk away but there was something so forceful about the other man that he couldn’t even consider it.

“Face the wall”, he demanded slowly, his voice low and dominating, which only served to make Severus’ lower stomach somersault further. “Let’s call this a warning spanking, shall we Severus?”, he asked rhetorically, his voice continuing in the same tone. “I will give you three more, and then you will get on your knees and apologise for your behaviour. You will do this respectfully, and then I might not think about further punishment, he warned. Do I make myself clear?”, he asked.

Severus swallowed, “Yes, Sir”, he replied, his voice meeker than he would have liked it to be. Harry whacked him three more times, and it was all he could do to stay in place as he hissed through the pain. He knew that pain would soon turn to pleasure, and he was humiliated that his cock was responding so eagerly to the dominance of the other wizard. He immediately turned, and dropped to his knees, “I am sorry, Sir, for my behaviour”, he stated deferentially, not wanting to cause the other man to think up any other punishments. He reminded himself that he just needed to get through one night.

“Good boy”, Harry stated, running his hand again through his hair, and Severus hated how comforting it was, and how he involuntarily leaned into it. Harry pulled his head back slightly with his hair, before leaning down to kiss him firmly, sticking his tongue into his mouth. Severus stubbornly did not respond, needing to at least present as if he wasn’t aroused by the other man, though he did not refuse him. He needed to hold in mind what the ultimate goal was. When the other man pulled back he looked almost sad for a second, but then it was quickly wiped away, but it was enough that Severus almost felt guilty. He shook his head, that was ridiculous; but a small part of him vowed that the next time he kissed him, he would respond.

Harry stepped back a few paces and then stood with his arms crossed gazing at him, “Strip”, he commanded, and his tone made it clear that this better be the last time that he ever asked. Severus felt himself flush as he stood. Needing to just get it over with, he pulled his boxers down and off, throwing them over onto the chair. He was now completely naked, and there was no hiding his arousal now as he stood with his cock sticking out in front of him. He felt humiliated and vulnerable, and at the same time those feelings were only serving to increase his arousal. “Stand in the middle of the room, hands behind your back”, he commanded, turning away, clearly expecting Severus simply to obey. Gritting his teeth, he complied, but he made sure to huff, just to let the other man he was doing it under protest.

Harry pulled out a small bag form his pocket, and wandlessly enlarged it, before pulling out some lengths of rope. He came towards Severus and without asking again, be began winding parts of the rope around his upper body, tying it in places with secondary pieces. He was meticulous in his movements, concentrating furiously, as if it was a work of art. Severus was secondary to the process, and had no input, and that only served to spike his arousal further. He was simply a piece of the artwork that Harry was creating. The rope was not harsh, and would not chafe at his skin, and Harry had clearly practiced, as the rope was tight but not uncomfortably so. He continued to tie knots right down his back, and his hands were tied together, crossed at the wrists. The ropes at the upper half were tight and tied expertly over his shoulders, so that even if they were pulled they would not move towards his neck and risk hurting him. He looked down and he could see that his nipples were framed inside the rope.

Harry eventually stepped back, gazing at him with concentration, checking small pieces, until he was evidently satisfied. From the waist up Severus was completely bound. The younger man smiled in self-satisfaction. “Are you in any pain?”, he asked, his tone slightly harsh. Severus shook his head, and Harry narrowed his eyes, bearing his teeth slightly.

Severus’ stomach jumped. “No, Sir”, he amended, and Harry smirked.

Harry grasped his arm, and led him towards his own bedroom, forcing him to stand in front of the full-length mirror. The work was meticulous. From the front, his muscles were framed by the openings, and as he turned he could just see an intricate pattern running down his back. Severus looked obscene, standing trussed up with his cock angrily out in front of him. He had been in bondage before, but for some reason this was more erotic than he could ever remember it being, and he shuddered to think it was because it was Harry. Harry grasped him again, and pulled him back into the Livingroom. He pulled out nipple clamps from his pocket and Severus groaned. His nipples were incredibly sensitive and it was a fine balance between pleasure and pain. Partners in the past had often put them on too tight, and it completely wilted his erection. Thankfully, Harry seemed to be able to judge the balance and the pressure was just on the pleasurable side of pain. The younger man then pulled out a collar from his pocket, and without asking, secured it around his neck.

Severus was now beginning to really struggle to hold back his submission. Part of him ached to just get on his knees and be obedient for the other man. He was also beginning to desperately crave his cock, but Harry had promised him that he would have Severus begging and he didn’t want to give him the pleasure of being right. The younger wizard sat down, and simply stared at him for a while. Being so on display was humiliating, and achingly arousing. He felt held in place by the other man’s stare.

Eventually Harry stood and grasped his arm again, “On your knees, and bow your head. I want to see how submissive you can truly be”, he commanded, almost gently.

It was difficult to keep up with the other man’s moods, and it was keeping Severus off guard, which was only adding to his feelings of powerlessness. He gently eased himself to the floor, with Harry’s help. He didn’t want to humiliate himself further by falling and being unable to get up. Harry moved away again, and Severus settled into the pose, giving in and allowing his submission to come to the forefront. He figured that at least that way he would not find it so overwhelming. Part of him was aching to be obedient, and he almost wanted to show the other man how good he could be.

Harry must have kept him there for ten minutes, and it was almost comforting. It was peaceful and silent. He was almost surprised when Harry walked over to him, lifting his chin, and gazing at him almost warmly. “I am going to bind you to the floor. You will be unable to move, but I promise I will not leave you. You are safe. Tell me you understand?”, he asked, his tone firm.

Severus’ stomach jolted, but he trusted him not to truly harm him, “I understand, Sir”, he stated gently. Harry swooped down and kissed him hard, and this time Severus gave himself up to it, and kissed him back eagerly. There were so many sensations, it was hard to concentrate. The heat of his lips, the ropes, the nipple clamps. When Harry pulled away, Severus groaned at the loss.

The younger man, incanted a spell, and there was suddenly a hook in the floor. He pulled another piece of rope from his pocket, and wound it around the hook, before threading it through the hook on the front of the collar, and then pulling Severus’ head down, until his head was not far from the floor as he remained kneeling, Harry secured it back to the hook. Severus was almost completely immobilized. The best he would be able to achieve would be to lie down, though what that would accomplish he didn’t know. He felt himself beginning to drift. He was completely powerless, bound, and naked under the man above him, who was still fully clothed and standing gazing down at him.

Harry did not speak, but after a short while he suddenly felt his cheeks being prised apart. He heard the other man incant a lubrication spell, and slowly push one finger into him. Severus flushed with embarrassment, but did not attempt to fight him, though there was not much he could have done. He continued to work him open, adding more fingers until Severus was panting and sweating. He then felt something larger at his entrance, and it began to push its way in. He did not think it was Harry’s cock, and as it was pushed further in, he realised that it was a dildo. The Potion’s Master grunted ineloquently; he felt like he was being split apart. When it was finally settled, Harry ran his fingers comfortingly down his back, and then stood up and walked away. Severus couldn’t help panicking for a second, until a voice spoke. “I am going to sit here and watch you. I want to look at you as you are all tied up and helpless, completely at my mercy. I have put the dildo in you, because when I have had my fill of watching you, I am going to take you through to that bedroom and fuck you into the bed”, he warned.

Severus groaned, but he wasn’t quite ready to give into the other man, despite the fact that he was falling quite hard, and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to go into his subspace. “Have your fill, because this will never happen again, and I swear Potter, I will find a way to have revenge on you. I suggest that you watch your back”. He tried for menacing but it was hard when you were secured to the floor with a dildo in your ass. Harry merely chuckled.

No words passed between them for a long time, or what felt like a long time to Severus. The longer that he knelt there the more that he gave into his submission, until he was desperate to be taken by the other man. He wasn’t sure what length of time passed, when Harry eventually decided to release him. By this time Severus was dipping into his subspace but was desperate not to give in completely.

Harry released the neck binding and helped him to kneel up. “Can you stand?”, he asked him.

“Yes, Sir”, he replied without thought. He was a little unsteady on his feet when he was helped to stand, and Harry leaned down and began massaging his legs, taking out some of the stiffness. Severus couldn’t stop himself dropping his eyes in deference when he stood again. The younger man removed the clamps, and as the blood rushed back he moaned with the pain. He was pulled forward for a bruising kiss, Harry’s mouth clamping onto his. The pain in his nipples were now morphing to pleasure, and combining that with the forcefulness of his kiss, Severus gasped involuntarily into his mouth.

As he pulled back, the younger wizard smirked, and pulled him through to the bedroom. He arranged the pillows on the bed, and then helped him to lie over them so that his ass was sticking up. If he could have felt any more humiliation he would have, but he was fresh out. Harry pulled out the dildo, and without even waiting to remove his clothes, he was suddenly at his entrance and pushing in. Severus gasped, his arousal shooting straight to his cock. The other man began slow, opening him up, but it didn’t take him long to start using him harshly. He grasped onto part of the rope, and used it to begin setting up a brutal pace. Severus was moaning continuously now, occasionally grunting at the force, as he was overwhelmed with the emotions. Harry angled himself to hit that spot inside him, and he keened embarrassingly loudly. The ropes were pulling at the front of him, and he was reminded of how truly powerless he was.

“Beg me for more”, the other man demanded. Severus clamped his mouth shut, refusing to give him the satisfaction, but he was seriously regretting that action only seconds later when Harry pulled out completely. He wailed at the loss, and then tried to claw back some dignity by clamping his mouth shut again.

“I told you if you weren’t respectful that you would earn a penalty”, he told him, his voice harsh. He pulled Severus back onto his knees, and then sat at the edge of the bed, and pushed him face down over his knees. Severus had no way of stopping him and he could feel his face flush with humiliation, not just at the fact that he was over his knees, but that his cock was making it obvious that he liked it.

Harry spanked him once, and Severus choked. He spanked him a few more times, and he couldn’t stop himself moaning as the arousal made him buck against his leg. “I have decided Severus”, he began “That I want you completely. I want to own you and possess you”. The younger man spanked him again a few more times, sending another spike of arousal shooting through him,

“What?”, Severus panted and was rewarded with a particularly stinging spank. He couldn’t stop himself grinding down onto the other man’s legs.

“I think you like being owned. I think you love the fact that I am Dominating you right now, don’t you?”, he asked warningly. Severus choked and couldn’t bring himself to answer. He didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to admit that he loved being told what to do, that he enjoyed being taken without say, and he certainly didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed being over the other man’s knees, despite the fact that his cock was telling him everything he needed to know. “I am pretty sure I asked you a question”, Harry snapped, landing another swat on his backside.

Severus could feel his subspace bearing down on him, and it was getting harder and harder to avoid it. “Yes, Sir”, he admitted, meekly, burying his face into the quilt.

“There, there, little one,” Harry soothed condescendingly, rubbing his hand over his backside “It’s not so bad. You want to be owned, and I want to own you. Now give yourself to me, beg me to own you”, he demanded.

“Nooo”, Severus cried out, or at least he tried to, but it was barely more than a soft whimper. He didn’t want to give in to him.

“You know you want to Severus. You want to be my obedient submissive, don’t you?”, Harry replied, spanking him again.

Severus moaned out low, and he gave himself up to the inevitable, “Yes, Sir, please, please own me”, he panted. And with those words he felt a release, and he let his subspace envelope him. It felt warm and secure, and he felt as if he was both floating and completely in tune with his body.

“Good boy”, Harry soothed, and his voice was beautiful, though it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Severus moaned out, needing connection, needing his Dominant to touch him and own him. “I’ve got you boy”, the voice stated, and he felt the bonds holding his arms together release, and he was manhandled onto the bed on his back. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to lose connection to his subspace. He felt fingers running softly down his skin, “You are so beautiful baby”, Harry told him, and he could only whine softly in response. He needed the other man inside him now. He was rewarded seconds later with Harry pushing up his legs and beginning to enter him; pushing in hard until he was seated inside him again. He felt impossibly full, even though he was already opened, but he couldn’t imagine anywhere he would rather be right now. He wanted his Dominant with every part of him, and he never thought he could love anyone as much as he did for the younger man. Harry gripped his arms, pinning them to the bed and began to use his body roughly. He felt completely owned, and his cock was achingly hard. He opened his eyes and watched as his Dominant stared down at him with eyes that were unbelievably expressive. Every emotion Harry had was readable in those eyes, and it made him feel secure in a way that he never thought was possible.

Harry was pounding into him and he groaned out with the force of it. His Dominant let his arms go, “Bring yourself to the edge boy”, he demanded, and his tone was not one to be argued with.

“Yes, Sir”, he whispered, needing the other man to know he was obedient to him. He didn’t know why, but he needed to express it verbally.

He grabbed his cock with one hand, beginning to fist it desperately, whilst rolling his balls with the other. He was so close already. He’d been on edge for what felt like hours and it was almost painful in its arousal. He desperately wanted to come, but there was nothing in the world that would make him come before he had been given permission.

He watched as Harry brought himself to the edge, his face screwing up slightly in that cute way it did, that he didn’t know about. He looked down and caught Severus with his gaze. It was a powerful and demanding gaze that spoke of ownership, and Severus’ cock jerked as he keened again. When Harry pushed him this far into his submission, he could never control his vocalisations, but he didn’t care. He felt owned. He fell further into his subspace, and he couldn’t even think straight anymore. He continued to pleasure himself without thought, and he knew he was waiting for something but he couldn’t remember what. Then a voice commanded him to come, and his body released. Completely mastered by the other man, his body obeyed immediately. He screamed with the pleasure, his vision going white.

He floated for a while, enjoying the feelings. He had no idea how long he surrendered to it, but when he finally came back to the room, he opened his eyes, and was greeted with a warm smile, “There you are”, the other man stated warmly, leaning forward to kiss him gently, “Are you ok Pet?”, he asked. Severus simply smiled, not really having the words to give justice to how he was feeling. The other man’s smile grew a little, “So was that ok for you?”.

“Mmm, I suppose it could have been worse”, he returned, sighing slightly.

Harry’s smile turned teasing, “Ahh, well, I suppose that means it won’t really be worth ever trying again then, if it wasn’t that good I mean”. Severus panicked, and the other man laughed slightly leaning in to kiss him again.

“Shall you never let me away with anything?”, Severus grouched, though he was not remotely annoyed.

His Dominant smirked, “Never”.

Severus huffed, though he leaned over to kiss the other man. As he lay down he watched him for a moment. How he could have ever thought he could possibly give him up, he would never know. And he definitely didn’t want to repeat those seven weeks again.  Every minute had felt like a year, and no matter how hard he had tried to cut off his emotions the other man had undoubtedly changed him, and he couldn’t seem to find that dissociation from his emotions that he had achieved so easily in the past. Harry was his weakness, and the spy part of him knew how dangerous that was, but the rest of him didn’t care.

Harry pushed him over, manhandling him until his back was lying flush against his Dominant’s stomach. He wondered if others ever saw this side of him. The side that was Dominant and forceful, and took from Severus without question. Severus had given him his submission without reservation, and he revelled in their dynamic, but he couldn’t imagine that others would believe how truly formidable Harry could be when he set his mind to it. His Dominant let him away with nothing, and he commanded him so easily, to the point that he submitted without question. He knew how he presented himself to the outside world, and how others saw him, and he knew that they would never believe that Severus would so willingly submit to the other man. But Harry deserved his submission, and he deserved his obedience, even when it was difficult to give. These last few days had been hard, but it was nothing compared to not having him in his life. He would do anything to calm Harry’s Bloodline, and in actual fact he had expected it to be worse. But even in his full Dominance, Harry was still caring and safe, and it made it easy for him to give himself up to him.

“Come on, we need to go back to mine”, Harry whispered eventually, leaning in to kiss at his neck. “I bought some new hot chocolate, and I’m desperate to try it tonight”, he chuckled.

“Seriously, that is like the tenth kind I have seen you buy since we have been together, what could possibly be different about this one?”, he asked, still amazed by Harry’s penchant for chocolate.

“This one has got Belgian stuff in it”, Harry teased.

“Ah, well, excuse my ignorance”, he sniped playfully, “Of course, that makes all the difference. I suppose when you have so few braincells, you have to find your entertainment from other sources”

“So, I take it you want to spend the evening over my knee rather than with the new Quidditch Magazine I bought you?”, he asked, teasing, though there was a slight hint of warning in the tone.

Severus huffed slightly, though his stomach tingled at the Dominance in the tone, and the way that he was so easily put back in his place, “Sorry, Sir”, he replied, though he couldn’t seem to stop himself, “I shall endeavour not to bring attention to your lack of intellect in the future”.

Harry laughed into his hair, and then swatted his backside once, “Right you, for that you can make me my hot chocolate”, he replied, and Severus could hear the smirk in his tone.

“The chores of being your submissive”, he grouched, though he knew he would have made the hot chocolate anyway; anything just to watch those eyes light up in pleasure.


End file.
